Love Feeders
by Babi Abe
Summary: AU Sess/Kags.Did u ever laugh 'til dead? Read this and u will. Sesshomaru and Kagome are chefs in InuTaisho's restaurant but all they did is fighting...but God knows what time will bring. K for language.
1. The calls

I do not own InuYasha...If I did, I'll be the main char right now.

Love Feeders

Chap 1

_Tick tack…tick tack…5:58…tick tack…5:59…tick tack…6:00…_

"_Who let the dogs out ! Woof woof woof woof ! Who let the do…"_

_BANG!!_ A hand unconsciously grabbed the poor cellfone then smacked it on the table.

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned softly then turned back to sleep…2h later…

"AAAHHHH !! Shit shit shit ! I'm late !" yelled Kagome after 3sec her eyes shot open.

"AAAHHH !! My cellfone, it's broken . Who ? Who the hell murdered it ?? And why the hell my hand's hurt ??" yelled again…" wait a sec…1- my cellfone's broken, 2-my hand's hurt,3- the cellfone's on the table and 4-the table's near my hand…1 + 2 + 3 + 4 … SHIT"

* * *

Mean while…

_Click…click…5:58…click…5:59…click…6:00…_

"_I'm bringing sexy back…Them other boys…"_

_CRACK !! _A clawed hand slipped out the blanket, squeezed the cellfone ringing on the table, made the poor thing torn to pieces then calmly got back to sleep only to waked back up 2h later…

"Damn !! I'm late !! Why didn't the cellfone work??" Sesshomaru turned back only to faced a very torn…thing "What the fuck?? Who dared…"he sniffed in, looked down at his left hand…"SHIT" then remain quiet.

* * *

As the same time…

They both looked up to the clock, eyes wide…

"He gonna kill me !!" Then both ran to the bathrooms, ran out, got dress, ran down stair, ran to the doors, jumped in the cars and started to drive with such a speed…

* * *

"He gonna kill me…he gonna kill me…he gonna…" mumbled Kagome again and again as she got out of her car, running to the building. As she slipped in the elevator…she saw him walking with high speed toward her…or…toward the elevator to be honestly…

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot, parking his car, quickly got out of it, that's when he saw her car "Damn that wench, she's here" . He ran toward the building's door and started walking when reached it, made his way to the elevator where he saw her already in it. He saw her smirked and immediately realize what the meaning of that smirk, he ran toward with his demonic speed while she trying to press the button repeatedly to make to door close…and it closed. He could heard her victory laughter and the sound of her high-heel shoes jumped up and down…He frozen, gave the elevator's door one last glare before turned to the stairs, ran up with his highest speed…He could be late but NOT later than HER…

* * *

They both felt like on the fire, both wanted to make it to Mr.Taisho's office first. Kagome walked round and round the elevator wishing Sesshomaru to slip on a banana peal while Sesshomaru running as fast as he could and wishing Kagome'd trapped in the elevator.

Finally, Kagome got out of the elevator with a smirk on her face…but it wasn't last for 2sec since she saw Sesshomaru at the edge of the stairs. They looked at each other in a few seconds then turn their eyes to the office's door…then…they ran…slamming the door open at the same time, trying to be the first one to enter. Unfortunately, their legs stuck with each other caused Sesshomaru to landed by his face and Kagome landed on Sesshonaru's body.

"Hello, angels" said a sweet voice, sweeter than normal and caused the two, still on the floor, shivered and looked up nervously.

"Erm…Hello Charlie ??" Kagome laughed nervously as Sesshomaru pushed her aside and got up.

"Speaking of Charlie, angels. There was a real Charlie who just called and yelled about his order for the food, which should have arrived to him ONE HOUR AGO. Now, could my angels tell me why you're 2h late? Busy to save the world ??" InuTaisho smiled sweetly.

"It's his/her fault" They said in union.

"What??" InuTaisho asked.

* * *

Flashback

Kagome just got back from work, like everyday, she shot into her house, entered the bedroom and quickly turned on her computer, signed in Y!M. Immediately received an IM from Sesshomaru. Oh man, how she hates this handsome youkai.

_SexyLord:__ I see you finally made it huh?_

_NaughtyMiko:__ You managed to get home faster than me just because your damn youkai's blood._

_SexyLord:__ Jealous are we?_

_NaughtyMiko:__ Like hell I will._

_SexyLord:__ Such language babe. And no, you were slower 'cause your short legs -smirk-._

_NaughtyMiko:__ Ha! Sure thing you're blind. Every girl have to envy with my long legs._

_SexyLord:__ Yah sure sure -yawn-._

_NaughtyMiko:__ Watever !!I'm going to have a shower now. See ya later if I'm unlucky then._

_SexyLord:__ Yeah ! Get lost._

She stood up, made her way to the bathroom, mumbled something like "arrogant dog, hopping the thunder hit his head…". Stepped in the shower then stepped out 30minutes later soaked from head to toes. Dried her hair with a towel and wrapped another around her body. She got out of the bathroom, into the bedroom then sit back on the chair, facing the screen.

_NaughtyMiko:__ My bad luck –sigh-._

_SexyLord:__ Back so soon? Naked ?_

_NaughtyMiko:__ Half-naked, wanna see?_

_SexyLord:__ Nah ! It'll bring nightmare –laugh-._

_NaughtyMiko:__ Asshole !!_

_SexyLord:__ Why thanks !!_

_NaughtyMiko:__ -sigh- even medicine couldn't work on you._

_SexyLord:__ Sure. But it'll work on you, you should try some. I'm sure it'll help you to minimize you craziness –wink-._

_SexyLord:__ And I suggest you get dress now,Seeing you half-naked like that, the ghosts will be scare._

_SexyLord:__ Gonna sleep now, goodbye babe –lagh-._

_SexyLord have signed out._

"How dare he? That asshole. I hope he never wake up" Kagome yelled at the now empty screen. Stared at it more 3minutes, she signed out then turned off the computer. "If he thought he just can go to sleep after saying to me like that, he was wrong!!" She smiled evilly as she looked at her cellfone. She then picked it up, dialed Sesshomaru's number, pressed the button and waited.

"Hello?". She immediately hung up as she heard Sesshomaru's sleepily voice. 5 seconds later, she called him then hung up again.

At this, Sesshomaru didn't leave it. He began to do the same thing…and…they did it 'till 4 in the morning…

End Flashback.

* * *

"So…that's the so right reason huh?" InuTaisho smiled again "As the chefs in my famous restaurant, you two called each other all night instead of discussing with the others 'bout the new menu? How amazing…" at this he narrowed his eyes dangerously caused the two to sweatdrop. "Now get back to work before I decide to add "Kagome and Sesshomaru's heads soup" into the menu. After work both of you will stay and do the washing today." He shouted.

"But sir/father!!" They gasped in union.

"No buts !! Get out NOW".

* * *

"It's your fault" Kagome said angrily as they walked to the kitchen.

"No! It's your" Sesshomaru argued "It's you who started the calls".

"I would not if you didn't make me mad".

"Not again… can you two just stop fighting a while" InuYasha sighed as he came in.

"NO" They shouted.

* * *

So how do u think? Tell me if I should countinue it.

Thanks for reading !!


	2. Salt VS Sugar

Chap 2- Salt VS Sugar

Hours later…

"InuTaisho's office, this is Sango speaking" Sango answered as the phone rang "yes sir…alright sir…you're welcome and have a nice day". She hung up then pressed the button to connected to InuTaisho's phone "Sir, your friend Mr.Takeshi just called and said that he'll be here with his wife in 1h for lunch and asked if you could come down and join them".

"Alright when they're arrive, tell me".

"Yes sir".

"Thanks Sango. Oh and Sango?"

"Sir?".

"Tell the kitchen to prepare the meal".

"Understood, sir". Then she pressed the button connected to the restaurant's office.

"The Western Restaurant, Kagura at your service".

"It's Sango, Kagura. Could you please tell the kitchen to prepare a meal for Mr.Taisho and his friend's family? They'll be here in 1h".

"Sure Sango. Anything else?".

"Nah. Thanks Kagura". Hung up, she turned back to her paper work but it just lasted 3 second since she felt a hand touching her butt. She jumped, immediately turned around to find the damn hand's owner…then…SMACK SMACK SMACK…

"Hentai! Get away from me you sicko".

"Hello and I love you too my dear Sango". Miroku said, waving his hand from the ground.

"What the hell you're doing here anyway?".

"Gotta see Mr.Taisho for some undone business my dear. Can you tell him I'm here?" He said as slowly got up.

"The pervert is here to see you sir". Sango mumbled to the phone.

"Let him in Sango" InuTaisho chuckled over the line then hung up.

"You heard that, get lost" she said annoyingly.

"No need to be so polite my dearest, I know we're in lov…" he said dreamily but cut in by pens, pencils landing on his head.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, Kagome, Mr.Taisho asked you two to prepare a meal for him and his friend's family. You guys have 1h." Kagura said with her head stuck in the kitchen's door.

"Thanks Gura" Kagome smiled politely.

"No prob Kags" She waved her hand and got out.

"Kags??" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"My nickname, problems??".

"Like a ducks name". He muttered.

"At least it's better than you. Sess, it's sound like Sex" She snapped back.

"Indeed!" He smirked. "I'm bringing sexy back" he sang teasingly as swinging his hips. "Justin and Timbaland made that song for me you know".

"Weirdo". Kagome rolled her blue eyes. "Now are you going to work or what?".

"Ok ok ducky".

* * *

40minutes later…

"Woo hoo!! Almost done" Kagome clapped her hands as she looked around the kitchen's table that full of delicious dishes then happily turned back to the soup on the stove.

"Is that done?" Sesshomaru asked lazily as he checked a cake with a spoon.

"Five more minutes." She said annoyingly.

"Let me see" Then he walked toward the stove, sniffed in and took a sip of the soup with his spoon, swallowed it then immediately narrowed his amber eyes. Grabbing the salt jar, he added a spoon full of it into the soup.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome yelled.

"It was sweet like honey, what did you thinking? Cooking honey soup?" He said calmly.

"Give me that!" She snatched the spoon from his hand and tasted the soup. "Eww!! Too salty" Then she grabbed the sugar jar and added a full spoon in the soup.

"That's disgusting, it need salt". Ha added more salt.  
"NO! Sugar !" More sugar.

"I said salt" oh no, poor the soup.

"Sugar"

"Salt"

"Su"

"Sa"

"Su"

"Sa"

………

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hello my dear friends." InuTaisho greeted warmly "How was the flight?".

"It's fine. We've just arrived 1h30' ago. You're the first one I wanted to see here old friend." Takeshi smiled as he and InuTaisho shook hands.

"Haha glad to hear. Let us come in friends" InuTaisho laughed and lead the way. As they stepped in a private room:

"Good afternoon sirs and m'am. My name is Shippo and I'll be your waiter to day". A red-headed male fox youkai bowed.

"Bring us some champagne while we're waiting for my son and Kagome's cooking dear Shippo." InuTaisho ordered kindly.

"One moment sir." Shippo smiled and quickly went out then came back 2minutes later.

* * *

Back to the kitchen…

"Su"

"Sa"

"Su"

"Sa"

……

* * *

Back to the table…

"So…will you two stay in this Tokyo for a while?" InuTaisho said as he took a sip of champagne.

"Just 1 week old friend." Takeshi answered.

"So why don't you and Akina stay in my hotel then everyday we can having meal together down here."

"Great idea old dog."

"Deal then old cat." They laughed "Shippo? Could you tell the hotel to prepare a room right now?" He turned to Shippo.

"Of course sir." He bowed and left.

* * *

"Hey Gura, can I use the phone a moment?" Shippo asked as he stepped in Kagura's office.

"Sure man".

"The Western hotel, Kanna speaking" Kagura's sister monotone voice answered over the line.

"Hey Kanna, it's Shippo. Could you tell InuYasha and Kikyo prepare a room for Mr.Taisho's friends?"

"Of course".

"Thanks Kanna".

"It's my job" She said coldly and hung up.

"Wao it's cold." Shippo turned to Kagura.

"Sometime I wondered if she's my sister" She shrugged.

"I've to get back now. Thanks for the phone Gura". He yelled as running toward the room.

* * *

The kitchen…again…

After 30 minutes full of the sound "Su…Sa…Su…S…S…S…", the kitchen floor was now lying 12 jars of salt, 15 bags of sugar and they're… empty. Standing in front of the stove was two figures…one male & one female, one youkai & one human, one with sliver hair & one with black, one with amber eyes & one with blue…and those eyes were staring at the…erm…once called soup…

"Have some ideas what this is?" Sesshomaru finally managed to speak.

"Uhm…shit?" Kagome answered quietly.

"See? It's your fault." Sesshomaru sighed.

"What??" She glared at him "It's yours! You're the one who added the salt".

"Because it was too sweet stupid girl" He snapped.

"No it was not! you crazy dog!" She yelled as grabbed a spoon and throw at him. He dodged then threw a…KNIFE back.

"You nearly killed me!" Kagome gasped.

"You can not die. The underworld imps don't even want to involve with someone like you." He said coldly as he threw more knifes.

"Bastard" She yelled and threw things back.

Knifes, spoons, chopsticks, cans… landed everywhere, included…the foods on the table, hit them, made them fell down and…unknowingly for to two fighters. It just continued until…Sesshomaru grabbed a big pan and threw it, Kagome managed to dodged but…

"What? Never seen someone dodged a pan before?" Kagome asked as she saw the horrible look on Sesshomaru's face. "Hey are you ok Sess?" She waving a hand in front his face.

"…behind…you" he finally spoke, still stared at behind Kagome.

Kagome slowly turned back and then got the look (O.o) on her face. The pan Sesshomaru just threw hit the water pipe, and now…water exploded from it, soaked everywhere, everything. The two just stood there, unmoveable …until…

"WHAT IS THIS??".

* * *

Flashback

Shippo just returned to the room, as he stepped in:

"Do you know why our meal is late?" InuTaisho asked as he tapped his finger on the table impatiently.

"I'll go ang check sir". Shippo walked out and turned back 1 minute later. "The kitchen's door was locked sir. I was knocking but nobody answered." He said as he stepped in.

At this, InuTaisho narrowed his eyes and stood up "I'll go and check". Then he made his way to the kitchen, as he reached the door, it still locked and he heard something exploded inside. He broke the door easily with his clawed hand…what he saw made him frozen…

End flashback.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped and turned to the voice's owner…their heart immediately stopped…A InuTaisho with a very very angry face…

"Uhm…hell??" Kagome answered nervously.

"HELL IS BETTER" InuTaisho shouted "WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO DID TO MY KITCHEN AND WHERE IS THE MEAL?".

Sesshomaru slowly pointed his finger at the…once called meal "She did it father".

"No, it was you, you jerk" Kagome yelled.

"ENOUGH" InuTaisho shouted at the two. "Clean this hell immediately then wait for me at my office, both of you" He narrowed his eyes "And when I return, I want my office still be an office". Then he walked out angrily, toward Kagura's office:

"Call the nearest restaurant and order a meal immediately".

"Yes sir" Kagura quickly answer, surprisingly at his angry face.

"That two kids are in big problem now" She sighed to herself when InuTaisho was out of sight.

* * *

Muhahaha how is it?

Thanks for reviewing :x Luv ya all


	3. WAR

Chap 3-WAR

Sesshomaru sat on his father's chair, tapping his finger impatiently while Kagome stood across him, leaning against the office's door.

"See what you've done to me you fool." Sesshomaru mumbled as he looked up.

"Shut up dog! It's all your fault" She snapped. They glared at each other then turned their heads to different directions as the same time.

"No doubt that InuYasha's so kind and all, his brother took all the bad things" Kagome muttered under her breath. Unluckily for her, Sesshomaru had his reasons to be a youkai.

"Do not compare this Sesshomaru to that half-breed" He snapped angrily as grabbed the phone and threw at her.

And Kagome had her reasons to be a miko too, she dodged it easily. The phone flew pass her, headed the opened door…what…OPENED ??...and landed right on…InuTaisho's head…there was a pause…

"THREE MONTHS NO SALARY FOR BOTH"

"Sir/father !!" …

* * *

Hours later…

"Just 'cos that stupid dog…" Kagome mumbled as she stepped into a cellphone shop. Yeah, she needed a new cellphone thanks to that arrogant dog youkai…

"Hello miss, can I help you?" a man greeted her.

"Yea…I'm looking for something new, pretty and … hard to break" She sighed.

"Oh…so I guess your last one broke?".

"In an accident." She muttered.

"I see…So, how 'bout this one? Nokia's new produce, thin, pretty and strong. It'll look great with someone as beautiful as you." The man said with a wink as he took out a black cellphone. "This is the last black one we have here,they're really rare".

"Hey I like that one and thanks for the compliment." She smiled and just about to took the phone as a hand jerked it from the man…a very familiar hand…

* * *

Sesshomaru was standing in a corner of a cellphone shop, looking for a new one, thanks for that insolent human wench when he heard the door opened, following by a very familiar voice. He turned his head, watching the conversation…

'So that wench's cellphone broke too huh'. He thought amusingly…'What? Hey I like that one too'. Then he used his demonic speed to take the cellphone from the man's hands.

* * *

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here? And give me that back" Kagome snapped angrily, trying to snatch the phone from his hand.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to buy a cellphone and no, I'm not giving it back, I like it and I always have what I like." He answered as he held the phone high, out of Kagome's reach.

"What? But that's mine. I saw it first and it's the last one." She gasped.

"That…sweetie…is one of the reasons I like it." He smirked then turned to the counter, paid for the now HIS cellphone and left, leaving a very shock and angry Kagome behind.

"Did he just do that?" She turned and asked the man with a still shock face.

"I think so…" the man smiled nervously.

"And that's the last one?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed "But hey, why don't you try this. It's a pink version of the black one he just took".

"Wao!! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I love pink." She jumped happily.

"I'm glad" The man smiled. The cellphones they just bought are a couple, that's right, they were made for couples…but he know better than say it out loud…anyway, it's business right?

Kagome took the phone from the man, paid for it at the counter then headed back to her pink car…yah, how she love pink, it's make her feel happy even if there're some arrogant dog youkai stuck in her life.

'So he had his new cellphone. I'll make sure it won't new anymore.' She thought and let an evil smile played on her lips.

* * *

Sesshomaru just finished his bath, lying on his kingsize bed, his new cellphone in his hands, smirking 'Ha! That look on her face, priceless…' His thought was cut in by the sound of his cellphone ringing. Looked at the ID number, he had no idea who is it, who'd call him in the middle of the night?

"Hello?" He decided to answered.

"Hello…Doggymaru right? You're selling your car right?" An unfamiliar male voice answered.

"Sorry but you've dialed the wrong number." He hung up angrily. 'Stupid humans, youkai would never dial a wrong number' he thought annoyingly as another ringing sound reach his ears. 'What now?'.

"Hello?"

"Hi Doggymaru. I like your car and the price. Meet me at…" The voice was cut in by Sesshomaru's hand pressed the off-button but it just lasted 3sec when his cellphone was ringing again.

"WHAT?" He shouted angrily.

"You're Doggymaru? I'm…" Cut in again…

"Look look ! I've no idea who the hell is Doggymaru and what the hell is that car you're talking about so leave me alone".

"Huh? But you posted the message on the Sell&Buy web didn't you?"

"What??" He asked unbelievable.

"The car's picture, posted with your name and number…" Sesshomaru hung up, narrowed his eyes then jumped out of the bed, quickly ran to his laptop…

…"What the hell…" There it was, the picture of his car with a cat sat on it, below was his number under the name…Doggymaru??

"Wait a minute…" He narrowed his eyes dangerously "…this picture…that's it…that wench took this picture when she saw that filthy cat jumped on my car…that wench…she did this." He slammed his hands on the table angrily "That mean WAR".

"_I'm bringing sexy back, them other…"_ Not even bother to look at the ID number, he picked it up.

"WHAT?" He shouted.

"…" silent over the line.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? I'M NOT SELLING THE FUCKING CAR SO GO TO THE FUCKING HELL !!"

"…Sesshomaru…"

"Er…hello father…"

* * *

Muhahaha I'm killing my self by writing this.

Next chap will up soon. I promise hehe

Thanks for reading and reviewing :x:x:x

PS: I've respond all your reviews in the review page.


	4. hapi Bday to me

Happy B-day to me

Happy B-day to me !!

School has started so it'll take me a while for the next chap, just wanna tell you guys that I'm working on it. Thanks for all the readers and specially reviewers, sending all you guys my B-day cake


End file.
